A Star's Life
by DarkYami
Summary: AU Forced into a singing contest when he was young becomes Kai Hiwatari's big break. Now he is famous all over the world... and he hates it. He has no privacy anymore; everyone knows everything about him, including the fact that he's gay.
1. A star is born

**Summary:** AU Forced into a singing contest when he was young becomes Kai Hiwatari's big break. Now he is famous all over the world... and he hates it. He doesn't have any privacy anymore; everyone knows everything about him, including the fact that he's gay.  
  
**Pairings:** Kai/? (yet to be decided, but will be either Tala, Rei or Tyson)  
  
**Rating:** R for mature themes and sexual content later on.  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Obviously_ none of the Beyblade characters belong to me. If they did, I wouldn't be stuck writing a fanfic, would I?  
  
Chapter One  
A Star is Born  
  
"Hurry up Ma! We have to leave!"  
  
A young boy jumped up and down, watching impatiently as his mother put on some ear rings, and fixed her makeup. The ten year old kid was small for his age, with soft spiky dual coloured hair and piercing crimson eyes. He was dressed up, wearing a white shirt, a tie, and black pants.  
  
He tugged on his mothers dress.  
  
"Yes, Kai! Don't rush me! We will make it on time!" she glanced down at her small son, smiling gently. "For someone who didn't even want to do this in the first place, you sure are excited about it!"  
  
Kai pouted. "I'm not excited. I still don't want to. But the sooner we get there, the sooner its over."  
  
"Yes, that and you'll get to see Tala."  
  
Immediately the young boys face brightened, and he grinned. "Yup! He is my best friend in the whole wide world!"  
  
His mother smiled too, and reached for a brush. "Come here dear, I need to fix your hair." She started to run the comb through his blue locks. "I wish you wouldn't insist on having it spiked, darling. It is so hard to take care of!"  
  
"Ack! Mom! Get off! You'll ruin it!" he ducked away from her and ran to the door. "It looks fine! Now _hurry up!_"  
  
The woman stood looking at her son for a second. He looked cute enough, but something was missing... thinking of something, she reached over and grabbed a small tube, putting it in her purse. "Coming."  
  
She walked out the door, and followed Kai to the car. Opening the back door for him, he climbed in, and then watched as his mother walked round to the front. He chewed on his lip nervously, and fiddled with the end of his tie.  
  
_'I wish ma had never signed me up for this. I can't sing! I'll be the laughing stock off my whole school when I make a fool out of myself.'_ He crossed his arm and slouched down in the seat. _'At least Tala will be there with me.'_  
  
His mom looked back at him. "Kai, don't slouch. It's bad for your posture. And don't glare at me like that! When you become a big hit, you'll thank me."  
  
Kai sighed. "Just drive, Ma. If I am going to make a fool out of myself, we can at least be there on time."  
  
"Maybe I should have signed you up for drama instead of choir. You certainly over act enough. Don't worry, honey! You won't mess up! You'll have fun once you get there."  
  
"Doubt it."  
  
"Think of it as your path to greatness! One day the whole world will know your name!"  
  
"Ma! I'm not going to become famous! It's just a stupid competition!"  
  
"But there will be professional judges marking you! And the winner will go on to-"  
  
"-New York for a chance of fame and fortune. I know, Mom."  
  
"How did you know what I was going to say?"  
  
Kai sighed. "You know how many times you have said it? Is that the only reason you want me to win? So you can be famous and have lots of money through me?"  
  
His mother grinned. "You surprise me sometimes, Kai. I often think you are older than ten, by the way you talk. And as much as I would like a rich son to support me in my old age, I also think this is a good opportunity to show off your skills."  
  
"What skills? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going to win."  
  
His mother grinned. "We'll see."  
  
====-======

"Tala!"  
  
"Over here Kai-chan!"  
  
Kai ran through the crowd to meet his friend, flying into him and hugging him round the waist when he got near enough. Tala laughed, and hugged the small boy back. Stepping back, Kai grinned up at him. "So you actually showed, Tala-chan? Didn't back out at the last minute?"  
  
The redhead smirked. "Why would I? I'm only playing the guitar. You have to sing."  
  
Kai looked enviously at the electric guitar next to Tala. "I wish I was old enough to take lessons like you." he pouted. "But no... I have to sing a stupid song, because I'm 'a sweet darling little boy and I have a lovely singing voice.' You're so lucky Ta-chan."  
  
"Aww, don't worry, Kai! In a few years, you will be old enough. And you _do_ have a lovely voice." The taller boy grinned at the look of disgust on his friends face. "Besides, soon you'll be famous, and you can do what ever you want!" he turned and started to walk towards the building.  
  
Kai scowled. "You sound like my mom. Why does everyone think I'm gonna be some sort of rock star or something?" he ran to catch up with Tala. "I don't want to be famous!"  
  
"Suuuuuuuuure you don't"  
  
"Tala!"  
  
The other boy smirked, and wrapped an arm around Kai's shoulders. "Don't worry about it to much, Kai-chan. You're going to be horrible."  
  
Kai glared at him. "That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
Tala just rolled his eyes.  
  
They walked through the doors and spotted Tala and Kai's mothers talking to each other at the front desk. At the two boys approached, they turned. "Kai honey!" his mom called. "We have already checked you two in, so you can go on by. We will meet you backstage!" Kai nodded, and he and Tala went through the door behind the desk.  
  
As they waited, Tala reached down into his bag. "I got a present for you, Kai. Here." He pulled out a white silk scarf. "It will bring you luck tonight."  
  
Kai stared at it, wide eyed. "But Tala, it's your favourite one! You can't give it to me!"  
  
The redhead shrugged. "Yes I can. Now take off the tie, it looks stupid."  
  
When Kai pulled off the tie, Tala wrapped the scarf round his neck to replace it. Kai looked at his friend nervously. "I-I don't know if I can accept this."  
  
The taller boy rolled his eyes again. "Don't be silly. It looks great on you." then suddenly he smirked. "But remember, when you start making the big bucks, you have to buy me a new one!"  
  
"Tala!"  
  
Tala laughed. "Just kidding."  
  
Kai grinned, and hugged him. "Thanks, Ta-chan." The small boy leaned up slightly, and kissed his friend gently on the cheek.  
  
Tala blushed and backed away, clearing his throat. "Umm... we should get ready."  
  
Suddenly Kai's mom burst into the room. She looked around quickly, and, seeing Kai, hurried over to him. "Dear! I almost forgot! Here hold still and let me put this on you."  
  
Kai watched confused as she uncapped some blue face paint. "Ma? What are you doing?"  
  
"No time to talk! Come here!" with a bit of hesitation, Kai moved over to his mother. She grabbed his chin to steady his face. "Now, don't move."  
  
When she was finished, Kai stepped back. "Ok I want a mirror— stop laughing, Tala! You're not giving me very much confidence here!" his mom pulled a small mirror out of her purse and handed it to him.  
  
Tala bit his lip. "Sorry, Kai-chan, it's just—"  
  
"Why did you paint _triangles_ on my face?!"  
  
His mother beamed at him. "They make you look so cute!"  
  
"What, are you kidding? They make me look about three years younger! I'm not wearing them!"  
  
"Please, honey! They look so good on you!" she turned to Tala for support. "Don't they Tala?"  
  
"What? Oh, ya they do! They go well with your new scarf! You should wear them, Kai-chan!" the redhead winked.  
  
Kai sighed. "Ok... I guess I'll wear them. But just for tonight!"  
  
"That's great! You won't regret it darling!"  
  
Kai just sighed again. "Ya, whatever. When am do I go on?"  
  
His mom looked at her watch and yelped. "In five minutes! We have to hurry!"  
  
"Good thing we got here so early." Kai said sarcastically.  
  
"Dear! Come _on_!"  
  
As he was being dragged away, Kai turned back to wave at his friend. "Bye Tala! I'll see you later!"  
  
Tala nodded. "Have fun!"  
  
"Oh, I will." he grumbled. "Ouch! Ma! Do you really have to pull so hard?" They were at the curtain. Beyond he could hear the audience applauding whoever had just finished.  
  
His mother knelt down beside him. "Ok, honey, just relax, and you'll do fine. Remember, no matter what happens, I'll be very proud of you."  
  
Kai nodded his mouth suddenly dry. He could now hear the announcer saying his name.  
  
"Next up, is Hiwatari Kai, who will be singing 'Runaway'."  
  
His mom kissed the top of his head. "Good luck." She whispered, before pushing him out onto the stage.  
  
Kai stumbled, and for a moment he was blinded by the bright lights. He blinked, trying to make out the audience he knew was there. _'Well, maybe it is better this way.'_ he thought. His legs were shaking as he walked over to the microphone. _'What on earth possessed me to go along with this?'_ he wondered, licking his dry lips. _'I could have just as easily said no...what do I do now? Do I say anything to the people? Should I bow?'_ suddenly the music started to play, soft at first, then louder. _'Oh well. To late to turn back now. If I mess up, so be it.'_  
  
He started to sing.  
  
_"Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association...  
  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind..."_  
  
Tala stood at the back of the room, watching his friend up on the stage. No matter what Kai said, he did have a good, strong voice. Tala believed he could go far. The redhead quickly glanced over at the judges. They were staring at Kai with interest, listening attentively as he sung. Tala grinned. _'I think Kai might just have a chance.'_  
  
_"Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
They point the finger at me again  
Guilty by association..."  
  
"I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind..."  
  
"I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind..."  
  
"I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind..."_  
  
As the last notes of the music died down, so did the last of Kai's panic. He had done it. It was over, and the small boy had never felt more relieved. _'Well, I didn't mess up. Hopefully no one will tease me to much.'_ Kai closed his eyes. He was vaguely aware of the applause he was getting. Vaguely aware everyone was on their feet. Vaguely aware of the judges smiling at him, or Tala and his mom cheering from the crowd.  
  
_'There. I sang the song. Now do whatever you want with it.'_

**A/N:** Oo poor Kai! Imagine being forced to sing something! And nope, lyrics don't belong to me! Linkin Park: Runaway. Well, since this is my first story, I really want to know what you guys think of it.  
  
Review?


	2. Being famous makes me smoke

**Summary:** AU Forced into a singing contest when he was young becomes Kai Hiwatari's big break. Now he is famous all over the world... and he hates it. He doesn't have any privacy anymore; everyone knows everything about him, including the fact that he's gay.  
  
**Pairings:** Kai/? (Yet to be decided, but will be either Tala, Rei or Tyson)  
  
**Rating:** R for mature themes and sexual content later on.  
  
**Disclaimer:** _Obviously_ none of the Beyblade characters belong to me. If they did, the show would be rated R all the way!

**Note:** seven years have passed. Kai is now seventeen, and Tala is nineteen.

Chapter 2

Being famous makes me smoke

The TV blared out across the small room, light flashing off the dark walls. A boy sat slouched in a big black squashy leather armchair, flipping duly through the channels. One arm was draped over the side, a cigarette dangling from thin fingers. Smoke lightly clouded the air, changing colours with each commercial that flashed by. The boy reached up and ran his fingers through light blue hair, moving down to rub at his cheek. Sighing he reached over to grab the remote again, and saw blue paint smeared on his hand. "Damn," he cursed. "I forgot."

All of a sudden the door opened. Crimson eyes narrowed, and he hissed in pain as a sudden bright light appeared. "Shut the damn door!" he growled, shielding his eyes.

A person moved into the room, closing the door behind him. "Now Kai, what did I say about using that kind of language?"

Kai just grunted and turned back to the TV.

The other boy pouted. "Is that all I get in the way of a hello?" he sauntered over and kissed Kai lazily on the cheek. "I'm disappointed in you, koi."

Kai just shrugged, and raised his cigarette. The other boy frowned. "You know that I don't like you to smoke, Kai-love. It's bad for you."

"Fuck off Tala. I always smoke when I'm stressed or pissed off."

Tala raised an eyebrow. "And are you?"

"Yes."

"I see." The redhead pursed his lips and snatched it away from Kai. "Well not anymore. I won't have you dying from lung cancer, or anything."

"Hey!" Kai sat up. "Give that back!"

"No."

"Tala..."

"Sorry Kai."

"But I need it! That was my last one!" the small boy whined. "Please love?"

Tala just ignored him and threw it on the floor, stepping on it. "I said no." Kai frowned, and turned back to the television. Tala rolled his eyes and ruffled Kai's hair. "You'll thank me later in life." Kai scowled, and slid back down in the chair. Tala looked around the room, before sitting on the arm of the chair, wrapping on arm around Kai's shoulders. "I don't know how you can spend all your time in this stuffy little room! What is the point?"

"The point is to waste time here while others are doing boring stuff, and to be _alone._"

Tala raised an eyebrow again. "Surely you don't want to be alone all the time, Kai-love! And if you're talking about helping Brian dye his hair purple, that isn't boring! That's a necessity! We each have our own special things and he can't dye it alone!"

"Ya, whatever." Kai reached for the remote again.

"No I'm serious, Kai. It isn't healthy to be stuck in here all the time! And will you stop staring at the TV? Give me that!" he went to grab the clicker out of Kai's hand, but then stopped. "Why is there blue stuff on your hand? What is it..." he glanced up at Kai's face and gasped. "Oh no! Quick love! You have smeared your face paint! We have to fix that!" he tugged Kai to his feet.

The smaller boy blinked. "What? Don't worry about it! I can just rub it off later."

"No. we are going to fix it now." The older boy yanked open the door and started to pull Kai down the hall, ignoring his boyfriend's sharp hiss of pain. They turned right, and entered a large well lit bathroom. Tala dragged Kai over to one of the sinks, paying no attention to the sulky looks the other boy was giving him.

"This could have waited! I'm missing my program!"

Tala rolled his eyes. "Kai, you hate that show."

"You don't even know what I was watching!"

"Yes I do. Whatever the hell you stopped channel surfing at."

Kai crossed his arms and leaned against a wall. "My point is, this could have waited."

"However much I like you looking like we have just had hard sex for an hour, we need to fix your appearance. Or did you forget we have practise this afternoon?"

Kai glared. "I didn't forget."

"Good. Now come here." Reluctantly Kai walked over to Tala, who was waiting with a wet cloth. He gripped the other boys face gently, and began to wipe the smeared paint off both cheeks. Kai sighed and closed his eyes, not opening them even when Tala finished. Gently the redhead ran a finger along Kai's jaw, brushing back some blue hair with the other. The younger boy leaned in a bit, swaying a bit on the spot. Tala chuckled. "Jeeze, Kai! How much sleep did you get last night?" without waiting for an answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips forcefully against the others.

Kai stood there, letting Tala slip his tongue into his mouth, while the older boy's hands roamed his body. The redhead moaned, and tried to deepen the kiss even further, but Kai flinched. Tala pulled away, frowning. "Kai? Honey? What's wrong?"

Kai sighed again. "I'm sorry, Tala-kun, but I'm not really in the mood. I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

Tala clucked his tongue. "It's from sitting in that dark little room all day! You need some fresh air, koi."

Kai nodded. "I'll see you later then."

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

His boyfriend nodded and turned back to the mirrors that were above the sink. "Just don't be to long, ok? We still have to practise!"

Kai nodded, and opened up the door. "Don't worry. I'll come back in one piece."

Tala scowled. "Sometimes I seriously doubt that."

---------------

"OH MY GOD!!! DO YOU SEE THAT?!! _THE_ KAI HIWATARI IS COMING HERE!!!"

The 16 year old girl jumped up and down in excitement, her brown eyes glowing as she stared at the sign posted to the wall of the stadium. Her older brother stood beside her, hands covering his ears. He winced. "Calm down, Hillary! Your voice could shatter glass! No need to get so excited!"

"Calm down? _Calm down_? Do you have any idea how important this is? Do you know _who_ exactly is coming?" her voice rose with every word.

The boy shrugged. "The famous Kai Hiwatari is going to have a concert here. I read the poster to, you know."

"How can you not be excited? This is amazing!"

"Ya. Sure."

The girl rounded on him. "Is that all you have to say! Come on, Tyson! I know you like his music as well. Don't act like this isn't a big deal!"

Tyson smirked. "You're so easy to get riled up."

Hillary blinked. "You mean... you were just pretending?"

Tyson nodded, and grinned at the scowl on his sister's face. "Come on, I'd have to be stupid not to be even a little bit excited! He is famous after all."

Hillary turned back to the poster, and gazed dreamily at the picture of Kai that was on it. "You can see why he became famous, though. Those beautiful crimson eyes, the soft blue hair, well, at least I'm guessing it is soft, and the way he always wears those blue triangles on his cheeks! They make him look so sexy! Oh and don't forget the scarf! It simply wouldn't be like Kai to be without his scarf! He is perfect, isn't he?"

Tyson turned to look at the picture as well. "Ya..." he mumbled. "He is perfect."

The girl was bouncing up and down again. "Do you think they are still selling tickets this late? Or will we have to wait till tomorrow?"

Tyson shrugged. "Go over and see now if it's that important."

Hillary rambled on. "Once this gets out, there won't be a ticket left! Or, maybe they have already sold out! We could be the last people to hear about it! I should go check, shouldn't I?"

Her brother rolled his eyes, and pushed her towards the office across the street. "Go now!"

She turned to look at him. "Do you want me to get you one?"

"Sure." Tyson watched as she ran across the street, and then turned back to the poster. Or, more like the picture of Kai. '_He _is_ perfect, as much as I don't want to admit it.'_ The boy sighed. "Maybe I won't even go to the concert."

A mock gasp sounded from behind him. "What's this? Someone willing choosing not to go to one of Kai Hiwatari's shows? That's unheard of!"

Tyson grinned, and shrugged. "Well, I like his music and all, but seeing him live might be a disappointment."

The voice behind him was laced with curiosity. "How so?"

"For one thing, his voice might be different. Lots of singer's sound worse live than they do on albums. And another thing, look at that picture of him! He is so hot! But in real life he probably doesn't look that way. I mean, come on. No one can look that perfect!"

"Oh _really_?" the person sounded amused.

Tyson nodded. "Well, I'll have to see. My sister will probably drag me there anyways." He turned around and held out his hand. "My name is Tyson Kinomiya."

Crimson eyes flashed with humour as the stranger took it. "Kai Hiwatari."

Tyson gasped and took a step back. The boy standing before him was wearing baggy tan pants and a tight white shirt that showed off all his well defined muscles. Dual coloured blue hair ruffled gracefully in the wind, and a long white scarf was tied loosely around his neck. Tyson stared down at him. "Oh wow! You're so much hotter in real life!" then he blushed. "I-I mean..."

Kai laughed. "I guess I'm not a disappointment, then."

Tyson blushed harder. "Sorry I just..."

Kai shrugged. "No problem."

Tyson rubbed his eyes with one hand. "A-are you really Kai Hiwatari?" The other boy nodded, and Tyson gulped. "Wow. I never thought... why are you... what are you doing here?"

Kai yawned lazily. "I'm supposed to be practising."

"Then why are you here?"

"I felt like taking a walk."

"Oh..." Tyson shifted nervously. 'What should I say to him? Why is he talking to me? Why hasn't he walked on yet?' "Well, I was right that you do look a lot different live, instead of on TV."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

Tyson blushed again. "Well, I always knew you were small for your age, but, well..."

Kai sighed. "Unfortunately yes. I always was a shrimp."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Close enough."

Tyson looked closer. "Hey, why aren't you wearing you triangles? I thought you always had them on!"

To his amazement, Kai blushed lightly. "I accidentally smudged them, so I had to wipe them off. I was too lazy to put them back on."

"You-you look different with out them."

Kai shrugged.

A sudden scream filled the air. Kai winced and put his hands over his ears. Tyson looked past Kai's across the street. "Oh no. Here comes my sister."

Kai whirled around, and another shriek cut through the air. "OH MY GOD!!! IT'S KAI HIWATARI!!! OH MY GOD!!!" Hillary ran across the road towards them. Kai took a step back as the girl came running up to him. She stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "I can't believe it's really you! You know, I am like your biggest fan! I have all your albums and so many posters of you and I was really hoping to get a ticket to your concert but the office isn't open right now but meeting you is the next best thing or it is even better can I have your autograph?"

Tyson gulped. "Umm... Hillary, maybe you should calm down a bit."

Hillary spun around to face her brother. "Tyson!!! Why didn't you come and get me immediately? How could you keep this from me?"

Tyson looked over at Kai helplessly. Kai just winked and cleared his throat. Immediately Hillary stopped talking. Kai smiled. "And what is your name?"

She blushed. "My name is Hillary! And of course I know who you are!"

"Hillary! What a lovely name!"

The girl giggled, and blushed harder. "R-really?" Kai's eyes sparkled, and he nodded. "O-oh... well I LOVE your music! I cant wait for the concert! I am going to come back tomorrow and see if I can get on I am going to be so disappointed if—"

Tyson placed his hand over her mouth. "Hey Hill, we should get going, should we?"

Kai looked at him. "What time is it?"

"Almost five thirty."

The smaller boy swore. "I am going to be in so much trouble! Tala is going to freak out, and my manager wants me—" he blinked. "well, anyways, I have to go. "See you round, Tyson. Hillary."

"Umm... ya. Bye Kai." Tyson grinned.

Hillary couldn't speak. She just watched him walk away, before turning to her brother, eyes wide. "Oh. My. GOD!!!"

Tyson rolled his eyes. 'Oh boy.'

-----------------

Kai rounded a corner and entered the building, slamming the door shut behind him. "Stupid fans..." he mumbled. "They should really get a life." He reached into his pocket to pull out a cigarette, and then remembered that Tala had taken his last one. _'Damn. I will have to get some more tomorrow.'_ The small boy sighed. _'Well that meeting just about ruined my day. Why must they flock over me so? I'm not that great._' Then, suddenly, he smirked.

'_But maybe I will see that Tyson kid again sometime. I mean, he was pretty hot...' _

----------------

Thank you to **Trinity of the phoenixes, The 13th Jinx, silverstorm, SoulSister, Dahu, UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa, phoenixflame-905, **and** chibiousa** for reviewing.

**A/N:** wow! People actually like it! Thank you!!! Sorry it took so long, but my computer crashed and I lost everything I had written on this chapter, so I had to re-do it all. I wasn't in the mood for writing for a while, but I promise the next chapter won't take as long.

Click the button and review!


End file.
